Dix ans plus tard
by Ygrec
Summary: "Je m'inquiète pour Endo et Goenji." "Tch. Comme d'habitude, pas vrai ?" Kido broie du noir et Fudo vient le ramasser à la petite cuillère, se remémorant leur histoire, le chemin qu'ils ont parcouru pour que dix ans après leur rencontre, ils vivent ensemble comme un couple harmonieux. OS, TYL, KdFd yaoi, mention de Endo x Goenji, PETIT LIME et sous-entendus inappropriés.


Dix ans plus tard

Salut :) Je reviens en force avec un Kido x Fudo bien senti et du Endo x Goenji en fond. Le récit se situe bien dix ans après les FFI, et mets en scène Kido et Fudo adultes.

J'espère que cette petite fic vous replongera dans l'univers d'Inazuma Eleven, quand les capitaines avaient encore du charisme (bon, j'exagère, mais Tenma en capitaine... Je dis non :/)

* * *

Kido Yuuto était assis à la table de sa salle à manger, pensif. Il fixait ses mains jointes sur la table sans les voir.

Kido réfléchissait.

Il était en pyjamas, un genre de jogging gris en bas, un t-shirt noir et n'avait pas ses lunettes vertes.

Il cligna des yeux.

La nuit dehors avait engloutit la ville, obligeant les enseignes et les lampadaires à s'illuminer pour exister. Il y avait un certain nombre de choses qui tourmentaient Kido, mais la plus criante était cette question: pourquoi ?

Depuis leur enfance à Raimon, Endo, Goenji et lui avaient traversé des épreuves bien difficiles... Comment en étaient-il parvenus au Fifth Sector, à se battre entre eux ? Et surtout, eux deux, comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?!

Les meilleurs amis du monde... Voir plus. Comment tout cela avait pu arrivé ?

Il poussa un soupir de résignation.

«Eh bien eh bien, quelle joie de vivre...»

Kido releva la tête vers la source de la voix, la porte de sa chambre. Enfin, de leur chambre.

«Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?» poursuivit la personne qui restait dans l'ombre.

«Pas tant que ça...» répondit Kido avec un sourire faible. «Je suis désolé si je t'ai réveillé.»

L'interlocuteur lâcha un "tss" caractéristique et s'approcha du nouveau coach des Raimon go.

«Kido, tu broies du noir. Ca m'aurait réveillé même dans le plus profond des comas.»

Kido sourit. Son compagnon disait de jolies choses parfois. Il se redressa et le fixa sérieusement, plongeant ses yeux rubis dans ses turquoises perçantes.

«Je m'inquiète pour Endo et Goenji.» fit-il d'une voix désolée.

«Tss, encore ? Je devrai être habitué depuis le temps...»

Il se tut et s'approcha de son interlocuteur, s'asseyant à ses côtés à la table à manger. Il portait une chemise de nuit blanche qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse, avec probablement -probablement mais pas certainement- un sous vêtement en dessous.

«Ces idiots avaient tout pour réussir et ils n'ont pas fait les bons choix. Ce n'est pas en s'inquiètant qu'ils vont se tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme si de rien n'était.»

«Tu es dur avec eux Fudo...» fit Kido en souriant tout de même.

Fudo, car c'était bien lui, lui lança un regard pensif.

«Tu te souviens ? Quand nous étions enfants... On se blairait pas. Eux, ils étaient main dans la main, amis pour la vie, tellement heureux de jouer au soccer ensemble.»

«C'est vrai.» concéda Kido.

«Ils avaient tout pour réussir, du talent, des amis, une foi inébranlable et une personne à aimer. Ils sortaient ensemble. Ils auraient dû poursuivre dans cette voix.»

«Qu'est ce qui a bien pu les séparer ?» marmonna le chatain en prenant son menton entre son pouce et son index.

«Le football, l'honneur... utilisés à mauvais escient, ça peut gâcher une vie. Et je parle en connaissance de cause.» répondit sombrement l'ex milieu-défenseur.

Kido regarda son compagnon détourner les yeux et sourit tendrement. Il passa sa main sur la joue de son ancien équipier et murmura d'un ton rêveur.

«C'est vrai que nous, on a plutôt mal commencé. On se detestait...»

«_Tu_ me detestais !» rectifia l'ex numéro 8.

«Toi aussi, au moins un peu ! Ne mens pas.» lança Kido en souriant.

«Oui.. Bon, au début. Lors du match contre la Shin Teikoku Academy, je savais que tu étais LE joueur dont je devais me méfier.»

«Je le prends comme un compliment.»

«Mais quand j'ai été choisi pour l'équipe nationale, mes sentiments avaient changés !»

Kido lança un regard étonné à Fudo. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce passage haineux de leur histoire. Ils avaient commencé à s'aimer sans se poser de questions, en tout cas, c'est ce que Kido avait toujours cru.

«Quand as-tu réellement commencé à m'aimer ?» demanda Fudo d'un ton interrogateur.

«Je ne sais pas...»

«Toi et moi, j'ai toujours été persuadé que ça ne marcherait pas. Primo, tu avais Endo et Goenji. De là où je te voyais, tu semblais heureux de les suivre comme un petit chien. Et secondo, tu me haissais.»

Cette fois, son ton semblait plein de reproche. Comme si Fudo lui en voulait de ne penser qu'à l'attaquant de feu et au capitaine.

«Et toi, Fudo, quand m'as-tu aimé ?» demanda Kido soudain curieux.

«Je ne sais pas exactement... Mais je pense que je m'en suis apperçu quand on a joué ensemble pour la première fois.»

«Les dragons de feu ?»

Le silence s'installa sur le couple, comme une petite brume, que Fudo finit pas dissiper.

«Quand tu as accepté de mettre au point Killer Field avec moi, j'étais vraiment heureux.. Et quand tu m'as proposé d'essayer Kotei Penguin no3... Je me souviens encore de la sensation dans mon ventre...»

Il avait prononcé ces mots les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres, effleurant son bassin de sa main.

«A cet instant, je savais que tu te méfiais encore de moi, mais j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas me résigner à penser que mon amour était vain.»

«Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais de notre côté ? Ça nous aurait épargné le malentendu avec Kageyama...»

«Est-ce que tu m'aurais cru Kido ?»

Fudo souriait car il savait parfaitement la réponse. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire méchant et accusateur, juste quelque chose de simple et d'un peu taquin.

«Probablement pas.» concéda Kido.

«Je me suis dit que si je devais te persuader, autant le faire avec des actes.»

«Ca a plutôt bien marché je trouve.»

«Oui, ça a l'air.» rigola Akio.

«Après, tu sais, je t'ai regardé très différemment. Je ne te voyais plus comme un traître, un méchant, ou autre, juste... Comme un équipier.»

«C'était déjà un grand pas en avant. Je l'ai ressenti aussi... Quand nos rregards se croisaient, tu me souriais.»

«Jusqu'au jour de la final.»

«Hein ?»

Fudo lui jeta un regard surpris. Quoi, la finale ?

«J'avais toutes sortes d'idées qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. Mais parmis elles, je n'en ai retenue qu'une. Ce jour là, je suis entré sur le terrain en étant amoureux de toi.»

«Quoi ?»

Kido sourit, gêné, et hocha la tête.

«J'ai compris en voyant Goenji et Endo disparaître quelques minutes avant le match. Je savais déjà qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se donner de l'énergie en s'embrassant un bon coup loin des regards indiscrets. J'ai regardé autour de moi et je me suis rendu compte que quelque part au fond de moi, depuis quelques temps déjà, je voulais t'embrasser avant les matchs pour te souhaiter bon courage.»

Fudo rougit et ne put que détourner le regard. Vraiment, il detestait rougir ! Mais quand Kido disait des choses si adorables... Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

«Au final, il a fallut attendre un certain temps avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose entre nous.» poursuivit l'ex milieu centre d'un ton nostalgique.

«On n'était plus dans le même collège... Mais on se voyait parfois le week-end. C'était sympa, ces après-midi... Quand on ne jouait pas au foot, on allait se promener en ville, manger des glaces et faire des attractions à la fête forraine.»

«Même à cette époque on ressemblait à un couple !»

«C'est vrai... On est devenus plutôt proches au final.»

«Et puis il y a eut la remise des diplômes... Et votre dernier match de Raimon Eleven. Nous, à Teikoku, seuls Genda, Sakuma et moi étions en dernière années. On a joué longtemps non ?»

«Au moins jusqu'à 18h ! Et puis on est allés manger au Rairaiken, avec tout le monde.»

«En tout cas, les autres ont mangé ! Je ne me souviens que de ce qu'on a fait ensemble ce soir là...»

Là dessus, Fudo et son sourire pervers se penchèrent et attrapèrent les lèvres chaudes de Kido. Ce dernier sourit aussi à travers ce simple baiser. Cette soirée-là, ils n'avaient pas fait grand chose en fin de compte. Tout le monde faisait la fête au RaiRaiken et personne n'avait fait attention à eux lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis à l'écart de la foule. Assis sur le banc, leurs mains s'étaient effleurées, et après un court échange de regards, ils s'étaient embrassés. D'abord doucement, comme ce baiser-là, puis un peu plus passionnément, comme ce baiser-là...

Fudo laissa échapper un gémissement qui sorti Kido de ses pensés et s'apperçut qu'il avait instinctivement plaqué Fudo sur la table de la salle à manger et qu'il était en train de le caresser sous sa chemise de nuit.

«Et si on recommençait ce qui s'est produit ce soir-là ?» murmura Kido en souriant, le souffle court.

«Dans ce cas, faisons-le mot pour mot...» répondit l'ex huit.

Kido se redressa. Fudo allongé sur la table, presque dénudé, il lui semblait bien avoir déjà vu ça... Exactement la même position, la même expression, et la même sensation dans son propre ventre. Cette soirée-là s'était limité à une fellation en cachette, sur une des tables de la remise du restaurant. Kido sourit et embrassa une fois encore son partenaire, répètant mot pour mot ce qu'il lui avait dit ce fameux soir.

«Dis-moi oui, Fudo... Dis-moi... Que c'est possible...»

Fudo lui adressa un sourire plein de sentiments et chuchota à son tour:

«Oui, Kido... Je t'aime.»

Le concerné rougis (Fudo qui lui dit je t'aime c'était pas courant). Il se pencha à nouveau et tandis que ses doigts s'occupaient de déboutonner la chemise de nuit de son compagnon, il murmura à son oreille d'une voix tremblante:

«Aimons-nous ce soir encore.»

Cette réplique n'était pas dans le script originel mais cela eut l'air de plaire à Fudo, car il poussa un soupir désireux.

La chemise était désormais ouverte et laissait à Kido, une vue imprenable sur le sexe dressé de son amant -en fin de compte, il semblerait que Fudo ne portait pas de boxer. Peu importe le nombre de fois ou il l'avait vu, il l'excitait toujours autant. Il se pencha et lêcha le gland une fois, arrachant un gémissement à Fudo. Il sourit et finit par englober le membre. Il commença à suçoter l'érection, se délectant des soupirs indécents de son compagnon.

«Han..han.. Plus vite, Kido-kun... Les autres.. Ils pourraient...Han... Nous trouver..!»

Kido n'obéit pas le moins du monde et se contenta de sucer langoureusement le sexe dressé du brun. Ce dernier l'accompagnait de ses hanches, se retenant un peu de bouger pour ne pas le brusquer. Puis, décidant de mettre fin à la torture de Fudo, l'ex numéro 14 des Raimon accélera ses vas-et-viens.

Les soupirs de Fudo augmentèrent à mesure que son rythme s'accélèrait et dans un dernier râle de plaisir, Fudo se déversa dans la bouche de Kido.

Le chatain avala la semence sans broncher et sourit en voyant son homme haleter sur la table. Quel autre type que lui pouvait être aussi sexy ? Kido se pencha sur l'ancien joueur et lui embrassa tendrement le cou avant de chuchoter:

«Toi et moi... Je le sais... Ce n'est pas impossible.»

Puis il se redressa et se rassit sur sa chaise, le sourire au lèvre. Fudo se redressa lui aussi et s'assit, toujours sur la table.

«Au final tu avais raison... ça a marché n'est-ce pas ?»

Il remis sa chemise correctement sur ses épaules et commença à la reboutonner lorsqu'il reprit:

«Au final, le lycée s'est bien passé. Nous étions tous ensemble, avec Endo et les autres de Raimon. Les gars de Teikoku avaient pour la plupart été envoyé à Sagoron Gakuen mais Sakuma est venu avec nous.»

«A partir de là nous avons eut la belle vie, nous deux.»

Fudo hocha la tête et fixa le ciel d'un air rêveur. Il ne reprit la parole que quelques minutes plus tard.

«Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui avait pris à Endo de se marier avec Natsumi alors qu'il aimait Goenji. Ca me paraissait idiot, même sur un coup de tête après une dispute... Mais maintenant que je vois Endo adulte, comment il entraîne ces gamins... Je me dis que je comprends.»

Kido lui lança un regard curieux.

«Tu m'expliques ?»

«Eh bien...»

Fudo finit par le regarder dans les yeux, un sourire tendre étirant ses lèvres.

«Endo veut probablement... Avoir un enfant un jour, non ?»

Kido faillit sursauter de surprise. Un... Un enfant ? Oui, c'est vrai que ça paraissait logique... Endo était fait pour être papa, il en était certain.

«Ca paraît normal, oui...» murmura Kido d'un air préoccupé.

Soudain, il releva la tête et fixa son compagnon, douteux.

«Et toi, tu rennoncerais à moi pour un enfant ?»

Fudo cligna des yeux et lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

«Pas même pour tout le pouvoir du monde.»

Puis, il posa ses pieds à terre, vint s'asseoir à cheval sur les cuisses de Kido et ajouta d'une voix sincère:

«Je t'aime plus que je pourrais aimer l'enfant que j'aurais ailleurs. Je ne serai pas un bon père.»

Il l'embrassa amoureusement et sourit en s'écartant légèrement de son homme.

«Ce serait pas un début d'érection que je sens sous ton pantalon ?» demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur.

«C'est que tu es tellement...» sourit Kido avant de se faire embrasser à nouveau.

Il était tard, ce soir, à Inazuma, mais pas assez pour empêcher deux amants de s'aimer tendrement, comme ils avaient toujours voulu le faire.

* * *

Hey hey ! Voilà ce que ça donne. Je dis pas que je suis fière mais bon. J'ai l'impression d'avoir plutôt géré x)

Si vous vous demandez pourquoi Kido et Fudo s'appellent encore par leurs noms de famille alors qu'ils sortent ensemble, c'est tout simplement parce que j'arrive pas à imaginer ces deux-là roucouler et se murmurer des mots d'amour. Alors leurs prénoms ne viennent probablement que dans _certaines situations_, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

«Entre nous soit dit, notre histoire n'a pas été si facile que ça !»

«Endo a raison... On a eut des obstacles, nous aussi. Fudo exagère.»

Ah ah, j'imagine ce que vous devez ressentir ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'écrirais bientôt quelque chose sur vous et vous pourrez vous venger sur Fudo...! Si vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée, (ou non, hein) laissez une review !

PS : encore une fois, si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir !


End file.
